1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music reproduction system, a music editing system, a music editing apparatus, a music editing terminal unit, a music reproduction terminal unit, a method of controlling a music editing apparatus, and a program for executing the method, and more particularly to a music reproduction system, a music editing system, a music editing apparatus, a music editing terminal unit, a music reproduction terminal unit, and a method of controlling a music editing apparatus, which enable a user to realize a desired musical concept in his/her mind and apply various sound effects to music, by simple operations, as well as a program for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, some users who are fond of listening to musical performance desire to enjoy not only listening to performance tones generated by reproduction of music data (e.g. MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) data, but also editing the music data in accordance with a desired musical concept in his/her mind and listening to performance tones generated by reproduction of the music data of his own editing.
Conventionally, users having such a desire utilize various music data-editing software installed on personal computers of their own or the like, to edit the existing music data of a piece of music e.g. by changing performance tempo of the piece of music, or applying desired acoustic effects (such as a reverberation effect) thereto.
However, in the case of utilizing a personal computer or the like to edit music data as described above, it is necessary for the users to cause the computer to once read the existing music data, and then add or change control codes for realizing the musical concept in his/her mind and control codes for applying acoustic effects (e.g. a control code for applying a reverberation effect), on a tone-by-tone, measure-by-measure, or phrase-by-phrase basis, which inevitably takes the users a lot of labor and time.